strawberry_shortcake_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Huckleberry Pie
Huckleberry Pie is the main character of the Strawberry Shortcake series. his scent is Huckleberry Wharble Description The only boy in Strawberryland is Huckleberry Pie. In addition to a large straw hat, Huckleberry wears blue overalls, a light purple shirt, a striped neck scarf and brown shoes. He has a brown dog with green and white striped ears. Wikia Description Huckleberry Pie is one of the newest characters welcome to Berry Bitty City! As well as being the only boy so far on the show, though this doesn't mean the girls plan to treat him any differently. With the desire to be loved by all, Huckleberry tends to claim to be into the berry same things their in, so that he'll be liked. After he and Blueberry Muffin make a promise, he begins to act like his true self soon after. Unlike the others he doesn't permanently live in Berry Bitty City, but he does often drive by for a visit using his traveling "Huck's Pup Mobile". He plans to open a place called "Huckleberry's Home For Pets". His theme colors seem to be dark blue oriented, while his icon is 3 blue colored berries put together. Character Personality A friendly, perky young boy with a lot of inexperience when it comes to befriending others. Huckleberry Pie tries very hard to get things done or be liked by others. While he does learn to just be himself, he can't help but try brand new things in hopes of making more friends or learning to bond. Due to his love of animals (mainly dogs) and his career in mind, it's implied he has an easier time just being himself with animals best, as well as possibly hint that he grew up rather lonely. Despite being surrounded by girls, Huckleberry doesn't seem to mind their girly activities and does/tries everything with a non-judgemental mind. He cares deeply for the berry bunch and is usually-always in an upbeat mood. He also knows how to have a good time, even if he's kinda klutzy... While Huck may come off really goofy he takes very serious care of everything he holds closely and he will do whatever he can to pay you back if you help him in any shape or form. Character Differences * He has an impression of Krys (Rainbow Brite), Brian (Rainbow Brite), Homestar Runner, Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants),and Huckleberry Finn * He sounds similar to Buddy Blue and Spongebob Squarepants * He is revealed to be Homestar Runner's Nephew because he is related to Strawberry Shortcake and Blueberry Muffin while Homestar is related to Marzipan. he is friends with Strawberry and Blueberry while Marzipan is Homestar's girlfriend * His Theme Song is Friends (The Angry Birds Movie) because he is a fan of Country Music * He is revealed to be Huckleberry Finn's Descendant Gallery HuckleberryPieAndTomTom.png|1980 September147.gif|Clip Art|link=http://www.cartoon-clipart.co/strawberryshortcake3.html 8358 strawberryshortcakehuckleberrypiecustardpupcake 1475137207.jpg|Funko Pop with Strawberry Shortcake Strawberry-shortcake-retro-doll-strawberry-shortcake-huckleberry-pie--AF6F8C76.pt01.zoom.jpg|Bridge Direct Doll with Strawberry Shortcake E9367f4481882898630d9ad4e60f197a.jpg|Kenner Doll Huckleberry Pie X Blueberry Muffin.PNG|Huckleberry Pie meets Blueberry Muffin B74df2e8b99195ece925d390625cba7a--strawberry-shortcake-cartoon-short-cake.jpg|Huckleberry Pie and all of his friends 7ef97ba8564d36a868037b839a9fe4f7--jelly-bears-huckleberry-pie.jpg|Huckleberry Pie, Strawberry Shortcake, Raspberry Tart, and Orange Blossom at the Picnic 5e31c74450544a6c548f3fcf22914c98--huckleberry-pie-blueberries-muffins.jpg|Huckleberry Pie with Strawberry Shortcake and Blueberry Muffin Enhanced-buzz-orig-17666-1361480253-6.jpg|Huckleberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin's relationship with Plum Puddin' is an example of him and his sister's relationship with other characters Turmamoranguinho.gif|Strawberry Shortcake apple bobbing with Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Tart, Huckleberry Pie, and Plum Puddin' | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Berry Pixies Category:Strawberryland Citizens Category:Lazy Characters Category:Farmers Category:Fishers Category:Character wearing Overralls Category:Parodies Category:Country Fans Category:Descended Characters Category:Male